Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 036
の ！ | romaji = Kizuna no Chikara! | english = The Power of Bonds! | japanese translated = The Power of Bonds! | chapter number = 36 | japanese release = July 21, 2018 | usa release = July 24, 2018 | japanese cover date = September 21, 2018 }} "The Power of Bonds!" is the thirty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in July in the September 2018 issue of V Jump, released on July 21, 2018. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri vs. Eve Duel continues from Scale 34. Turn 4: Eve "Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate" attacks "Dark Anthelion Dragon". Due to the effect of "Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate", Eve takes no Battle Damage, nor is her monster destroyed, also Yuya's "Enter-Mate Miss Director" and "Dark Anthelion Dragon" are banished until the end of the turn. "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig" attacks Yuya directly. Since "XYZ Wings" has left the field, all damage Yuya receives this turn is halved (Yuya: 2500 → 500 LP). "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope" attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Enter-Mate Odd-Eyes Butler", adding an "Odd-Eyes" monster from his Graveyard to his Extra Deck, negating the battle and gaining LP equal to the target's ATK. Yuya targets "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" (Yuya: 500 → 3000 LP). At the end of the turn, Yuya's banished monsters return to his field. Turn 5: Yuya Sakaki Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his Extra Deck. The effect of "Enter-Mate Miss Director" is triggered, Special Summoning a Level 1 monster from Yuya's Graveyard, and uses it as a material for a Synchro Summon. Yuya Special Summons "Smoke Mosquito", and tunes it with "Enter-Mate Miss Director" to Synchro Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon" (2500/2000). Yugo lends help, by using "Clearwing Fast Dragon" to target "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig", making its ATK equal 0, and negates its effects until the end of the turn ("Phantasm Emperor Trilojig": 4000 → 0 ATK). "Clearwing Fast Dragon" attacks "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig". Eve detaches an Overlay Unit from "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope", halving the damage from that battle (Eve: 6000 → 4750 LP), and Special Summons the monster, "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig", that was destroyed by that battle. When a monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig" lets Eve target an opponent's monster and inflict Yuya damage equal to half its ATK. Eve targets "Dark Anthelion Dragon" (Yuya: 3000 → 1500 LP). Eve uses "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope", targeting a monster that was Special Summoned to her side of the field, and she will gain LP equal to its ATK at the end of the turn. She targets "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig". Yuri aids Yuya, activating "Penetration Fusion" from his hand, using monster that destroyed a monster by battle as Fusion Material. Yuya uses "Dark Anthelion Dragon" and "Clearwing Fast Dragon" as materials to Fusion Summon "Starving Venemy Dragon" (2500/2000). Yuya activates the effect of "Starving Venemy Dragon" and targets "Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate", negating the target's effect and have "Starving Venemy" gain the effect. In addition, Eve takes 500 damage (Eve: 4750 → 4250 LP). "Starving Venemy Dragon" attacks "Timelord Progentior Vorpgate", but Eve detaches the Overlay Unit of "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope" to halve that damage (Eve: 4250 → 3000 LP), and Special Summons "Timelord Progenitor Vorpgate" from her Graveyard. As a monster is Special Summoned, "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig" inflicts damage to Yuya equal to half the ATK of "Starving Venemy Dragon" (Yuya: 1500 → 250 LP). Due to the effects of "Starving Venemy Dragon" gained from "Vulgate", it banishes all of Eve's monsters until the end of the turn. Yuya uses the effect of "Penetration Fusion", tributing the Fusion Summoned monster, "Starving Venemy Dragon", to increase all of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters' ATK by 500 ("Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon": 2500 → 3000 ATK). "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacks Eve directly. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors *"Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon" is depicted in the scenes, rather than "Starving Venemy Dragon". *Yuri states the Quick-Play Spell Card "Penetration Fusion" activated from the Deck, although it activated from Yuya's hand.